The present disclosure relates to a medium transferring apparatus and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for automatically processing financial business desired by customers. The financial devices may deposit or withdraw media (for example, paper moneys, checks, securities, gift certificates, and the like) or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial device comprises a medium handling device for deposing or withdrawing a medium, a medium storage part, and a medium handling part. The medium may be deposited through the medium handling device and then stored in the medium storage part, and the medium stored in the medium storage part may be withdrawn through the medium handling device.
The medium deposited through the medium handling device is transferred along a medium transferring path. A medium transferring apparatus is provided in the medium transferring path to transfer the medium.
The medium transferring apparatus may comprise a plurality of rollers or a plurality of rollers and a belt.
The plurality of rollers may be disposed along the medium transferring path. The plurality of rollers comprises a driving roller receiving power and a pressure roller contacting the driving roller. The driving roller and the pressure roller may be called a transferring module. The transferring module may be provided in plurality in the medium transferring path. Here, a distance between the transferring modules may be less than a length of the medium to be transferred. When power is provided to the driving roller to allow the transferring module to rotate, the medium is transferred by passing between the driving roller and the pressure roller. In this case, since the power should be transmitted into all of the plurality of driving rollers, it may be inefficient in design in that a power transmission structure for transmitting the power into each of the driving rollers is required.
In the medium transferring apparatus using the plurality of roller and the belt, the belt is wound around an outer surface of each of the rollers. The belt is configured to allow the medium contacting the belt to be carried along the medium transferring path by friction force between the belt and the medium. The plurality of rollers comprises the driving roller receiving the power. When the driving roller receives the power to rotate, the belt wound around the plurality of rollers moves along the medium transferring path. In this case, even though the power is transmitted into only one roller, the power may be transmitted into the other rollers by friction force and tension of the belt. However, when the medium transferring apparatus is designed so as to maintain the tension and friction force of the belt, a transferring path of the medium may be longer.